If I forget
by Kousagi2010
Summary: When Usagi obtains a horrible hex, how will her lover deal with the pain?
1. The Beggining

"Listen, please Beryl! You can't do this to me. I…I don't know what I would do. Please spare their lives and take mine! Please…I beg of you!" Sailor Moon cried as she pleaded on her knees to the evil queen.

After 2 years of endless fighting, the queen had come back for one final battle. It felt as if it had been so long fighting evil. First it was Beryl, and then it was Allan and then the doom and gloom girls. Then the scouts had to fight the Witches 5, the Dead Moon circus and then finally….Galaxia. Even Nehelenia had made a come back. But after so many years, Sailor Moon and the other senshi were finally ready to lead a normal life…they were all ready to forget about how much pain Queen Beryl had caused them.

It had all started about last month when weird things started to happen again. It was about five months after Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, and Princess Fireball had left and Usagi was really starting to think that all the youma in the world were gone. Since Galaxia never let Mamoru land in New York, he had left again and Usagi wasn't doing well. Little shopping trips arranged by her friends didn't help at all to Usagi and all she ever thought about was Mamoru.

The Past (like a month ago)

One day after school Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Usagi were walking to go pick Rei up from school and go to a concert that Michuru was having. When they arrived at the school they all gathered and walked through a dark secluded park to get to the concert stage. Apparently, Makoto said that she knew the beaten path that they were walking through as a short cut to the concert stage. But something didn't have a right feel to it according to Rei.

"Hey guys. I think Rei sensed something." Minako said when she saw Rei stop suddenly and start to look aimlessly at her location.

"What's wrong Rei? Having second thoughts and just realized how boring this concert might actually be?" Minako said as she looked on at Rei as did the others.

"Be nice Mina-chan. Michuru is an intellectual….I'm sure she will keep us entertained." Ami said softly scolding Minako. Soon they were all bickering about this and that. But not Rei she stood focused. Something about the air that night hadn't seemed right to her.

Usagi had seemed serious these past couple of weeks because she was often sad so she was the only one really worried about how tense this situation might be. Rei gets really focused when she senses something really, really bad. Usagi walked over to Rei's side and placed a hand on her Rei's shoulder.

"Rei…what's going on?" Usagi said as she looked at her friend.

"Usagi, I…..I only have ever had this kind of feeling when….when we fought Beryl. But that can't be because you….you killed her. But it's not like when we fought her Generals and it's not like when we fought her youma….but it's like when it was you and her on the battle grounds. Just you and her. That kind of horrible feeling. The feeling of fear but overall the feeling….of hate." Rei said as she explained to Usagi the truth of the matter.

"Why? Why now? I need him. I…I don't think I can do this without him. I…I miss him so much, Rei. I want my Mamo-chan back. She was dead. She was DEAD!" Usagi cried in anguish as she dropped to the ground.

Usagi shrill cry caught the attention of her bickering friends. Makoto looked at Usagi and bent over next to her consoling her. Ami searched for a face cloth in her purse while Minako looked at Rei.

"What is it?" Minako asked nervously.

"Someone's back…..strong." Rei said "And this time she's after no one but her." Rei looked at Usagi and then heard rapid running coming from the direction of the concert. Haruka appeared breathless carrying a crying Hotaru in her arms.

"She just…I don't know. Fainted or had a heart…oh my god. Oh my god. What am I going to do?" Haruka yelled as she placed Hotaru down.

"Whoa! What happened, Haruka?" Makoto said picking up a still crying Hotaru and looked into Haruka's eyes.

"Oh my god, Mako. Michuru was in the middle of her second song when….she just dropped. I have no idea what's going on." Haruka said. Everyone seamed amazed, as they had never ever seen this side of Haruka. She seemed hurt and she seemed….shocked.

"I'm assuming that Sestuna's is with her." Ami said putting a hand on Haruka's back.

"Yeah….we need an ambulance." Haruka said calming down a little. Usagi knew that Michuru has perfect health. She never ate junk food and always ate fruits. Could this be an act of Beryl? As Sailor Neptune…Michuru had never even met Beryl. Why would the queen go through her to get to Usagi?

Minako and Rei glanced at each other and then back at the girls. "Uh...Minako and I will go get someone. Makoto you should take Hotaru to Usagi's house. She'll be safe with Chibi-usa and Tsukino-san. Ami go with Haruka to see how Michuru's doing. And Usagi….go to Mamo-chan's apartment." Rei said with authority as everyone did as they were told. Usually in any time of panic, it was Rei who called the shots any way.

"But Rei…….Mamo-chan is in New Yo-" Usagi started. "Just do it. You have a key…don't you?" Minako said looking at Usagi.

"Yes. But why do I-" Usagi said to be interrupted by Minako again. " Usagi…..just do it, please." Minako said as her and Rei turned around and began to run toward the city.

**Minako and Rei:**

"Rei?" Minako asked as she ran along side her friend. "Why did you tell Usagi to go….there?"

"Minako. This is more serious than you think. I think that Beryl might be back. If that's true we will know where she is at all times."

Minako stopped running as soon as she heard the name. Bad thoughts came back into her head. Horrible memories of the past. All of which she also….had tried to forget.

"Listen Minako! This is no time to be panicking. We must go!" Rei shouted to her friend. Minako shook her head free of negative thoughts and began to run again.

"Why didn't you just tell _her_ to go with Hotaru then?"

"She needs to be in that apartment, Mina-chan. And also because if we fight….I know someone will die."

"Why would you ever talk that way Rei!" Minako said yelling at her friend with anger. She well knew that this power may be strong enough to kill someone but she wouldn't believe that she could ever let any of her friends die.

"This we cannot help. In order to keep Queen Serenity and Chibi-usa safe they must be as far away from battle fields as possible." Rei said as they slowed down, approaching the Azubu-Jubann Hospital.

"I…I don't understand Rei-chan." Minako said worried that once Rei explained it would equate to something awful.

"Minako…If Usagi dies….Chibi-usa will die. Don't you remember when we fought Nehelenia? If either Mamoru or Usagi-chan dies….Chibi-usa will cease to exist. If you don't remember…here's a news flash…..she's from the 31st century." Rei said swinging open the door of the hospital and running up to the front desk.

Minako stood at the entrance thinking about what would happen if they let the Neo-Queen Serenity die. Not only would Chibi-Usa die. So would every one else. Minako figured that no one could bear the pain of letting go of there dearest friend. Mostly……Mamoru.

Minako walked up to Rei and tried to get the subject out of her head. "Is someone going to go help Michuru?" Minako asked.

"Right away." Rei said turning around as she started to walk back to the concert to check up on her friends.

"Rei, you do know that we have to let Mamoru know what's going on." Minako said upping her pace.

" We don't even know if this was Beryl. I might have sensed wrong. You know…the death I sensed might have been Michuru's. But, we don't need him. We are perfectly capable of fighting anyone….on...our...own."Rei said with fury.

"This is no time to start holding grudges against men. Usagi needs him! Just because you think we're better than them gives you no right to take away Usagi's love for a certain man!" Minako said answering back.

"Again…..I don't even know if it was Beryl." Rei said angrily.

"Well then, you better find out!" Minako said walking ahead and leaving Rei behind. Rei walked slower and realized how selfish she had been. But still she knew that it was no time to be assuming the worst. Instead….hoping for the best.


	2. The Letters

**Haruka:**

"Haruka, go home…please. Hotaru needs you more than any thing tonight. I'll be happier if you stay with her." Michuru said holding Haruka's hand as the paramedics lifted her onto the ambulance. Makoto appeared riding on her bike. She waved to Michuru and Michuru smiled lightly.

"Haruka? I just dropped off Hotaru at Chibi-usa's house. We were just in time though. Chibi-Usa was planning on leaving to the 31st century tomorrow. Of course she promised that she would stay as long as you needed." Makoto looked at Haruka as Haruka peered at the leaving ambulance.

"No need to worry Mako. I'm going to pick up Hotaru now. Anyways, when I had approached you guys back there, it seemed a little tense. Is every thing okay?" Haruka asked still peering off into the distance.

Makoto was surprised that Haruka would ever worry about something that happened between her and the other girls. It only ever seemed interesting to Haruka when it was her (or Michuru) in danger. "Uh….well, you see…..Rei sensed something earlier and Usagi reacted quite strangely. It just made us all…scared I guess." Makoto said looking down embarrassed.

"So do you know what or who it might be that our little priestess sensed?" Haruka asked looking at Makoto now.

"No. I haven't a clue….but I'm sure that Minako might know."

"You should go be with your friends. I feel that this is a personal moment for you guys." Haruka said as she made her way to Serena's home. "I'm going to get Hotaru. Oh yeah, go spend time with Usagi and thanks Mako-chan." Makoto flustered but straitened up. She wondered why Haruka wanted her to spend time with Usagi but she dared not question her.

**Usagi:**

As she approached Mamoru's apartment, Usagi pulled her key out of her book bag. She hadn't been in his apartment in so long; she was surprised that she remembered how to get there. Usagi opened the door slowly and walked in putting her book bag down on the small table next to the door. After closing the door she walked over to the couch and plopped her self down.

Usagi couldn't help but cry. She well knew that if Beryl was back……Usagi wouldn't fight with out Mamoru. At least with out saying goodbye. She wouldn't let any one get hurt, but she wouldn't let the love of her life go without telling him how much she loved him.

The house was completely dark and Usagi decided to get some rest so she went to Mamoru's bedroom. On his bed lay a stack of letters. Usagi raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed. She picked up an envelope and looked at the address.

Usagi jaw dropped when she saw who the letters were coming from. Mamoru had been sending Usagi endless letters. Why were they sent back to his apartment? Usagi cried with tears of joy as she picked up the envelopes and set them aside so she could read them. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. Mamoru had sent these letters from New York and the address that he had sent them to was her house. Again she asked her self why the letters weren't arriving correctly.

Her happiness over came her thoughts and she started to rip open the envelopes. The first letter read:

_Dear Usako,_

_I have been doing well and my work is going well. Lately, I have been thinking about you a lot and I realize that your birthday is in a few weeks. I wish that I could be there for your celebration but I have much more studying to do. I promise that I will try and write to you more. Remember that you will always be in my heart. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mamoru_

Usagi put the letter down and wiped away another tear. Her birthday had passed like a month ago and she was glad that he remembered. One letter down 4 more to go. Other than the four Mamoru sent her, were the ones that Usagi sent to him and never made it and instead went to his apartment when she had clearly sent them to his estate in New York. She opened the next four notes and read them.

_Dearest Usako,_

_It seems that you haven't been writing me back. I hope that you are not upset with me. Strange things started happening lately. For example, as you know I am at a university and many people just start fainting. I feel that you might be in danger so if you need me don't be afraid to tell me. Again, I love you with all of my heart._

_Love, _

_Mamoru_

Usagi realized that people were fainting where Mamoru was also, but as Sailor Neptune, Michuru had awesome stamina.

_Usagi,_

_Things are getting more serious here. I've began to feel weak when I am by myself. But do not worry. I will come home if I begin to get worse. Happy Birthday Usako. I miss you so much and love you more every day._

Now, Usagi was beginning to worry. Why was his happening to him? If only she was there with him…….

_My Usako,_

_I was wondering how you were doing because every moment I think of you. Usako, please write back. I sensed something the other day and it's really starting to worry me. I love you SO much. Please be okay._

_Love,_

_Mamoru_

Usagi said to herself 'I love you too'. And then she read the last letter.

_Dear Usako,_

_I'm coming home. To many horrible things are happening here and I want t be with you so that I may protect you. I am taking a plane two days from now. Many people have been kidnapped and many people have had there energy drained. This seems a little to familiar. I love you and stay away from danger._

_Love,_

_Mamoru_

Usagi immediately looked at the date of the letter. Surprisingly it was dated last week. Meaning that if he left Friday he should be here today! Usagi heard the door knob being turned and then heard the jingling of keys. She didn't know who it was and quickly hid under the bed. She saw feet walk over to the room and she started to breathe harder.

Then she noticed the shoes. They were Mamoru's. But she stood under a little longer.

"Usako. I saw your book bag." Mamoru said as Usagi heard him but down his bags. Usagi smiled with joy as she climbed from under the bed.

"Mamoru?" Usagi said happily as she put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder (as he was turned around loosening his tie).

Mamoru turned around and smiled at Usagi. Then he put him arms around her waist and picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Usako! I missed you so much." Mamoru said as a tear ran down his cheek. Usagi was so stunned, so happy; she just kept on kissing Mamoru's cheek.

"Mamoru…..I love you so much!" Usagi said as tears of joy ran down her face. Mamoru put Usagi down and looked in her eyes.

"I….I have missed you so much." Mamoru said moving closer to Usagi. Usagi moved her hands around Mamoru's neck and brought his face down to hers. After such a long time she had urged to kiss him. She had longed to taste him lips once again. Mamoru had caught her drift and decided to make the next move.

Mamoru caressed Usagi's face and softly kissed her lips.


	3. Ransom?

**Ami and Makoto:**

Ever since the moment that Haruka left, Makoto had stood in the same place in a complete daze. Ami had just finished talking to Sestuna and then Sestuna ran off with Haruka to go get Hotaru. Ami approached Makoto and smiled at her lightly.

"You know Makoto, you look older." Ami said looking at her friend.

"I guess we're really growing up, Ami. It's been so long since I became Jupiter." Makoto looked around making sure that no one had heard what she said.

"I have to admit. I'm quite scared of what's going to happen." Ami whispered as her and Makoto began to walk in the direction of the city.

"Of what Rei sensed?"

"No…of what will happen after high school."

"What? Do you think that we will never see each other again?"

"It could happen…."

"That's ridiculous. You know will be together in the future. We saw that when we went there."

"Makoto, that's how our future was at that moment. One little thing we do today could make a big difference. What if….what if one of us move or die….or even worse, what if we break up?"

"Listen to me, Ami. Nothing could ever break up the Sailor Senshi. We need to stay together. Lately, we have been selfish. We need not only to stay together for each other…but for the world. We are the only people that can bring peace. People need people but most of all they need this Earth and no one is going to stop us from doing that but our selves. Ami, we have the power to destroy this world but if we stay together, it's not even an issue. There really isn't anything you should fear. But me on the other hand….I need to fear what my mark on the next exam might be! I need to get some studying in!" Makoto said laughing as she said her last words.

"Well, let's say you cook and I teach?" Ami said proposing a plan.

"Great idea!" Makoto said taking Ami's hand and dragging her into Makoto's apartment.

"We'll have lots of fun." Makoto said.

**Minako and Rei:**

Minako arrived at the concert stage to find no body there. She figured that every one must have gone home. But she was still curious to what had happened. She called Makoto and Makoto and Ami told Minako about there whereabouts. After that she figured she would just go home until Rei finally caught up with her. Rei tried to look casual so she didn't look as if she was desperate.

"Minako!" Rei yelled calling out to her friend. Minako turned around and looked at Rei

surprised. She walked over to Rei and said "Yeah?"

"I'm…..sorry. I was just kind of worked up I guess. This is just kind of worrying me a little." Rei said feeling embarrassed while Mina on the other hand was kind of surprised that Rei would ever apologize to anyone, even to her.

"I understand."

"What?"

"I said that I understand. I'm glad that I don't have you kind of powers. I guess sometimes you see things that you don't want to see some times and since you can't help it you just get a little frustrated, right? Am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had memory of my past before any of you guys. It's like you can see the hurtful future and well, I can see the past." Minako said simply. "Anyways Rei, you should get some rest. I'll see ya tomorrow." Minako said suddenly running off.

Rei looked at Minako leave and thought 'And just like that she's gone'. Minako hated confrontation about any thing. But Rei was glad that she had one friend out there that truly knew how she felt. Rei let out a deep breath and turned around.

"Another day tomorrow. Another day of Usagi and another day of studying" Rei said aloud. She started to walk back home as the day slowly faded in to the Tokyo sky.

**Three days from then:**

Usagi woke up around 12:00 at night. Since three days ago, she had stayed with Mamoru. Makoto called Usagi's cell phone and let her know what had happened and Usagi gave Mako-chan the great new about Mamoru. Once the news got around to Rei, Rei told Tsukino-san that Usagi would be working at the Hikawa shrine for a couple of days (to cover up for Usagi). Ever since the after the concert, no one had really kept in touch. Rei studied every day after school and then worked around the temple. Minako didn't study but she did practice her for the talent show next week.

Makoto stood after school for cooking classes and Ami had started to volunteer at her mother's hospital. Usagi had just spent all of her time with Mamoru. She would go to school in the day and then go home to him. She enjoyed and to Usagi it felt like if they were already married.

Usagi turned on her side to face Mamoru who had been looking pale lately. She caressed his face. Mamoru's eyes opened and he pulled Usagi closer to him.

"You know Mamo-chan, you look pale." Usagi said worried as she hugged his arm.

"Usako, you shouldn't be worried." Mamoru said closing his eyes. Usagi still looked at Mamoru's face thinking of the absolute worse.

"I…Rei said before that she sensed some one. And I know this is no time to talk about it but she said that it was…..that it might be Beryl." Usagi said looking down. Mamoru's eyes widened when he heard that name. Minako and him had practically the same reaction.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Mamoru said fiercely. He turned over to face Usagi. "Listen to me. She won't get to you. I promise that with all my heart, Usagi. No one…..I mean no one will lay a hand on you!" Mamoru yelled.

"Mamoru, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Usagi put a hand on Mamoru's forehead feeling his temperature. "Your warm." Mamoru's face started getting more and more pale. He began to sweat and then suddenly he fainted. Usagi was in moment despair. Mamoru's body lay in her lap. She didn't know what to do but even worse….she didn't want Mamoru to die.

Usagi picked up her cell phone that was on the night table and quickly dialed Ami's number. Since Ami's mother was a doctor maybe Ami could help. "Hello? Ami?" Usagi asked quickly.

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Um…uh…Mamoru fainted. I should have called you earlier when he was pale. Ami, this is scaring me."

"Not to worry you more but the same thing happened to Michuru. Oh wait a second; I've got a call from Rei." Ami clicked over to Rei's call. "Hello?" Ami said calmly.

"Ami! Something really creepy is going on here! Let go! Let go of that! Hey wait!" Rei yelled over the sound of her screeching crows. During the call she was interrupted and some one was apparently trying to take something from her.

Ami quickly clicked over back to a crying Usagi. "Hey, Rei seems to be in a lot of trouble. I'm going to send Minako and Makoto over there. I will be over there in 10 minutes. Put a wet cloth over his head. Just be calm." Ami said.

Usagi was shocked that Ami would be so in charge. Any ways, the love of her lie was had fainted and she needed some one quick.

**Rei:**

"Come back here you jerk. I swear I'll kick you ass when I get to you. That's it!" Rei had been chasing after a man who had taken her box of spell slips. She had been sweeping the front of the temple when she heard a huge thump. She looked back at the temple when she saw the man run out of her building with the box. But the real creepy thing was, was that the leaves were black and her crows where making so much noise.

After a while she just got tired of chasing the man. And so, she just stopped. That's when the man turned around and raised a hand at her from far. Since she was taking a breath, Rei didn't see the man do this. So it was too late.

The man had thrown a huge amount of black energy Rei's way and she didn't notice until it was too late. The huge ball trust against her body sending her flying across the floor. The pain engulfed her body as she looked at her torso.

The black serum entered her body as pain pierced her skin.

"I may be a girl…..but I'm strong!" Rei said trying to stand up. From behind the Hikawa shrine, Minako and Makoto witnessed Rei getting up. Makoto eyes widened as she saw the black energy turn Rei more pale by the second. Minako pulled out her transformation pen from her jean jacket and she looked at Makoto who also pulled out her transformation pen.

"To bad this is another Saturday that we'll be wasting." Minako said annoyed. She held up her transformation pen high and then yelled: "Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Stars of orange and yellow transformed her into the senshi of love and beauty, Sailor Venus!

Makoto held her transformation pen in the air and the said to Minako, "I totally agree." Makoto looked forward and then yelled: "Jupiter Crystal power! Make Up!" Thunder pierced the once blue sky. The sky turned a dark purple and before she knew it, Makoto had transformed into the senshi of thunder, Sailor Jupiter.

The 2 senshi ran over to Rei's side. The anger and frustration in her eyes let the girls know that she was in no mood to play. Rei snatched her transformation pen from the pocket of her kimono. The fire in her eyes no longer burned with passion but with hate.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei yelled angrily. Fire wrapped around the priestess' body turning her into the senshi of flame and passion, Sailor Mars!

"I'm really am in no mood!" Rei yelled limping in pain edging closer to the villain. "What business do you have taking my things?"

The man looked straight into her eyes did not say a word. "Your stamina is amazing if you can keep Sailor Mars running around like that. If you don't let go of that box we'll have to take it from you." Sailor Jupiter said seriously.

"You can't be human. So let's attack him guys!" Sailor Venus yelled victoriously.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars threw her flying fire arrow toward the man. It hit him straight in his heart.

"Wait!" Sailor Venus said running over to the man. She picked up his fallen body and looked into his face. "Oh no….Motoki." It seems that the "horrible" man they where chasing had been the innocent Motoki all along. The pain in his face made Minako's heart melt. She held his face close to hers. "Don't die, Motoki." Minako said through tears.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars ran over to the man to be very surprised themselves. "How could it have been….him?" Mars said bending down devastated. Makoto tried not to look into his eyes. Still after all these years she had never really revealed to anyone how deeply she felt for him. Every time she saw him at the arcade her heart felt like pouncing out of her chest. But she knew that deep down no one could surpass the love that Minako had for him. Ever since that on man broke her heart in England, the only man that Minako had ever looked up to was him.

"I…..Minako?" Motoki said confused. 'That's right! He never knew my identity!' Minako thought to herself. "Minako, is that you?" Motoki said pulling a hand up to her face and caressing it softly.

Motoki's touch sent chills up Minako's spine. She tried to hide her pain as much as she could but she knew that only 2 feet away, Makoto was also feeling pain. Pain that Motoki was touching her and not Makoto.

"Why?" Minako said looking at him.

"My sister…..was taken away. There was a ransom note. The person knew that if I bothered Rei she would transform….I was supposed to take her life today….but I didn't succeed." Motoki said as a tear ran from his eyes. "Who ever it was that took my sister said that if I didn't succeed in taking Sailor Mars' life…..my sister would get hers taken away."

"They knew my identity." Rei said in shock. "Not only that but they knew that…….we were friends."

"I don't hate you Rei. I just wanted my sister to live."

"There's no way that we're letting Unazuki die, okay? I will avenge you." Minako said angrily. "I will find out who did this to you."

Motoki Furuhata was a friend to Mamoru and has a younger sister named Unazuki Furuhata and as of Saturday of that week, he was officially pronounced dead.


	4. Unazuki's here?

Dear Fans of Sailor Moon,

I really can't stand stories that are sad. They truly make me cry. So…I have set out to make a romance story unlike any other that has only one mission: to make its readers happy. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten.

Motoki fans: Have no fear! Just keep reading and you will see that this story will end happily. It ends that way but it does get pretty sad in the middle. Power to Unazuki and Motoki Furuhata! I'm deeply sorry for the delay, my internet and phone lines were completely down.

Kousagi2010

**Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru:**

It had been about an hour and color was starting to come back to Mamoru's body. Ami gave Mamoru a shot to clear his body of viruses he may have obtained while studying in New York. After a little while of resting he finally woke up. Ami got up and warned Usagi and Mamoru about getting sick at a time like this and then Usagi's cell phone rang.

Ami had started to walk toward the door and turned around when she heard the cell phone ring. Usagi picked it up and told Ami that it was Rei.

"Um……Usagi. I have some bad news." Even though it was Rei's cell phone number calling it was Makoto who made the call. Usagi's heart starting beating faster. Ami looked confused because she didn't know what was said on the other line. Mamoru looked at Usagi and held her hand and smiled at her.

"You know Motoki Furuhata?" Makoto said nervously while she Rei tried to console a crying Minako in the background.

"Yeah….what about Motoki?" Usagi said holding Mamoru's hand even tighter. Mamoru flinched when he heard the name of his best friend who had helped him through a lot of his days on loneliness.

"Well, today he was kind of in a battle with us." Makoto said.

"Why would you bee in a battle with him?" Usagi said confused and angry. Everyone in the room seemed tensed.

"Well, he was pale looking and he looked totally different. We didn't know. All we knew was that he was hurting for no reason. He had taken her spell slips so we assumed we had bad but then Minako noticed that Motoki was the one we were fighting and so…..".

"So…..what happened?" Usagi said as a tear slipped from her crystal blue. She realized that it may be that Motoki may be hospitalized or may even be….she dare not think it.

Makoto but the phone down for moment while she tried to control her emotions. Minako was still crying in Rei's lap. The hospital took him in and the doctor told the girls he died of heart problems. They all acted like they didn't know what happened to him but they all knew that he really died from power much stronger.

Minako got up and snatched the phone from Makoto's hand. She put her mouth to the phone and yelled: "He's dead!"

Usagi put the phone down and pressed the end button. She stared deeply at the wall. Motoki had always been there when any one needed help. He was like another brother to her. He introduced Mamoru to Usagi and now, because of Motoki she had a love life. Unazuki his sister was also a very good friend of hers and for her to loose a brother must be extremely hard.

Another tear ran from her eyes as she looked at Mamoru, who was anticipating an answer. And then she looked at Ami who was still waiting by the door. Usagi in pure shock but she knew that she had to deliver the news.

"Guys, Motoki has past away during a mis-concepted battle with Minako, Rei, and Makoto. He's dead." Usagi said burying her head in Mamoru's chest. Ami hardly ever cried but this was definitely an exception. She let her knees fall to the ground and plays her head in her hands.

Mamoru caressed Usagi's head as he thought about all the times that he had spent with his dear friend, Motoki. All the times that Motoki had helped him and how Motoki introduced Usagi to him. Without him, Mamoru didn't really have any guy friends. But Mamoru couldn't think about himself at a time like this. Ami and Usagi were crying their hearts out and Mamoru could only imagine how Unazuki was feeling.

**Crown Bar:**

On Monday everyone in all of Azubu-Juban knew what had happened to Motoki. But really, everyone thought it was a heart failure. Only the girls and Mamoru knew what happened. Minako and Makoto thought it might be a good idea to have one last trip to the Crown Arcade and the Crown Bar.

Usagi walked on the side walk along her friends. No one really talked and their relationship didn't seem the same. Mamoru always looked up at the sky and Amy just read a book while walking. Minako didn't crack and lame jokes or sayings she thought she knew. Mokoto didn't stare at any boys and Rei didn't nag any one. It was totally different.

Usagi never really got the time to look around her town so she took the opportunity while walking. Near the door of the arcade were two people who looked really familiar. Usagi stopped walking and made every one wonder who she was trying to recognize and then, she got it.

She ran across the street happily to greet some one she hadn't seen in a very, very, long time.

"Naru! Gurio!" Usagi said running frantically over to her old friends. (dear reader, by the season named: Sailor Moon Super, Naru and her boyfriend Gurio Melvin had no longer been in the show). Usagi stopped in front of her friends that had been with her through 2 years of Middle School. Naru had finally let that beautiful hair of hers grow longer and well, Gurio finally took of his glasses. Gurio had also grown very tall and was very handsome and now that it was long Naru decided to change that hair style of hers and pull only one half of one side up.

"Usagi-chan?" Gurio said looking at Usagi eyeing her figure (obviously checking her out). Mamoru stepped in and put an arm over Usagi and Gurio stepped back afraid that Usagi's 'big, scary, boyfriend' would hurt him.

Naru just stared in shock and then suddenly wrapped her arms around Usagi making Mamoru back up. "I can't believe that it's been so long since we last saw each other. Hey, we need to get together. Oh yeah! Have you heard what happened to Motoki?" Naru said at the speed of light."

"Yes." Usagi said looking down. "Well, Unazuki said that some one kidnapped him and that's why he's dead. Not because of heart failure." Naru said explaining everything with her hands. Rei looked confused. She took Usagi back a little where no one could hear and then whispered.

"Remember, I told you that Motoki said that Unazuki was kidnapped. How can Unazuki be here if she was supposedly kidnapped?" Rei said making a point. Usagi understood and then walked over to Naru and Gurio. "Hey Naru, I'll see ya around. Do you know where Unazuki is anyways?". Usagi said writing down her number on Naru hand as she talked.

"Yup. She's in the Crown Bar." Naru said blowing on her hand so that the pen would dry.

"Great! Call me!" Usagi said looking back at her friends and walking toward the Bar. She needed to solve this, now.


End file.
